


Star-mist

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Kylux Positivity Week 2017 Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, Evil Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: After the battle of Starkiller, Kylo Ren returned to Snoke to complete his training. Now he's back, and Hux can finally release the breath he held for ten months.





	Star-mist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the Kylux Positivity Week sfw prompt, "naps!" I hope you enjoy this short fluffy fic! x

_Deep breath in, deep breath out._

Hux felt the tension leave his shoulders with each step towards the quarters he shared with Ren. He had been working overtime, more so than usual, to get everything in order after the disaster that was Starkiller. The First Order had gone planet side to a forgotten world called Cularin to recoup, the damages to the _Finalizer_ minimal, but still needing taking care of. It had been months, almost a year since they had landed on this lush jungle, and now they were back to being fully operational – Hux still forced himself to go days without sleep and food, insisting he had no time for anything other than the work.

But Ren was home now.

_Kylo_ was home.

He had been dropped off by his Knights the previous night, beaten and battered and bloody.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out._

They had rushed him to med bay immediately, not bothering to do a diagnostic and just shoving him into the bacta tank. Hux hadn’t been there, no one thought to inform him of Ren’s arrival. When he got the med bay report the next morning, he had gone ballistic and demanded Ren be moved to their quarters as soon as he was able. Minutes later, Hux had received word that Ren was waiting for him, and he all but sprinted.

_Just a little closer now,_ he urged his legs onward.

He was terrified of what he would find, once he stepped through those doors. He knew he was borderline delirious from being up for ninety-six consecutive hours, but that didn’t stop the icy cold fear splash down his spine. What had Snoke _done_ to his lover?

_Deep breath in._

Hux entered the code to gain entrance to his quarters, and took a step inside. It was eerily quiet in the light of the room, and for a moment Hux thought the report had been a lie; there was no sign of Ren anywhere. Not in the usual pile of black robes that were tossed on the ground, nor the silver encrusted helmet that sat on his desk, not even the glint of a lightsaber hilt, with a core as shattered as the man who wielded it.

“’Tidge?” A soft voice called from the bedroom. Hux tripped over himself running towards it.

“Kylo.” Hux breathed, heart jumping wildly. Ren was more bandage than man, but he was alive and intact, and that’s all that mattered.

“I brought you flowers.” Ren had been in the middle of a nap, most likely refusing the pain killers med bay gave him but still exhausted enough to doze off.

“Flowers?” Hux frowned, turning his head to the large mirrored dresser that sure enough had a glass vase full of star-mist sitting proudly in the morning sunlight. The glass caught the glow from the double suns and sent a spray of rainbows around the room, Hux thought he might have been dreaming – passed out at his desk from exhaustion.

“Come here.” Ren sighed, smiling as he lifted his arms, albeit with strain.

Hux ripped seams with how furiously he attempted to wrangle out of his clothes, not bothering to fold them neatly like he did every other night. He peeled back the covers and snuggled close to Ren, careful not to aggravate any wounds.

“You’re back.” Hux whispered, feeling his arms tighten around his back. Ren pressed tired kisses into Hux’s hair, rubbing with his good hand small circles along Hux’s shoulder.

“I’m back, I’m here.” He assured Hux, whispering over and over, trying to reassure his lover. Hux couldn’t help but feel his throat tighten, he was so _relieved._ It was a miracle that he could be held by Ren. It was a miracle that he was even in the same _sector_ as Ren. Ten months of radio silence fizzled away like end of the summer rains on Arkanis; you didn’t realize how loud the water was until it stopped.

“You are not leaving again, I forbid it.” Hux ordered, all steel in his voice lost to the shaking of his lips.

“Okay.” Ren smiled, the scarred eye from his fight with Rey crinkling up. Hux reached up to kiss it, brushing his lips against the gnarled scar tissue there. It hadn’t healed well.

“I’m serious Kylo. Not ever again.” Hux insisted, snaking his arms up to card a hand through freshly washed waves. They shimmered like silk, shampooed and conditioned before he had been discharged. It was clean but it felt wrong. Hux wanted to drag Ren to their ‘fresher and do it over, wanted to use all the old products Hux still kept in his shower, waiting and hoping for Ren to come back to him.

“I’m serious too.” Ren parroted.

They stared at each other for a little while, drinking in all the details they had both missed. The sunlight was golden in the room, long shadows creeping up the wall as ships flew by the window.

Hux studied the scar, a wide pink ribbon of skin that nearly had blinded him, denting the bridge of his nose where the cartilage hadn’t been saved. His lips were horribly chapped and split, he had a fist sized bruise circling his good eye, and Hux could feel a missing molar with his thumb pressed against Ren’s cheek like it was. Even still, he was breathtakingly radiant.

Kylo looked at him with sad eyes, no doubt seeing the hollowness of his face, the tightness of his skin, and the bruises that he called dark circles. Hux lifted a too-boney hand and brushed away wetness that began to form at the corners of Ren’s eyes, not enough to be a tear, but close. Hux couldn’t even pretend that he hadn’t been torn apart in the wake of Starkiller, not when the evidence was so clearly written all over him.

“Did he do this to you?” Hux asked, trying to take the attention off of himself.

“Yes.” Kylo admitted, no hint of anger to be found in his voice at all. He sounded completely at peace with everything, and that only made Hux’s rage simmer. “But what I did to him was much worse.” He smiled, placing a sweaty palm on Hux’s cheek.

Hux frowned, his face aching at being pulled into a position that had become so familiar to him. Ren closed his eyes and did some sort of force trick to relieve Hux’s headache, the pounding crease between his eyes momentarily soothed.

“…Kylo?” Hux asked, when he didn’t continue.

“It was my final test. I passed.” Kylo said, pride thick in his voice. Only Ren could be so pleased when he was so fucked up.

Hux didn’t dare dwell on what that meant, not when he had enough worries. They would deal with whatever treasonous act Ren had committed tomorrow. Right now, he soaked up the sunlight and cherished this moment of peace. Right now, he just wanted to be held.

“You’re here.” Hux said again, in disbelief. Ren’s arms tightened around him once more, his grip keeping him afloat.

“Yes, I’m here. I’m sorry I made you worry.” Ren kissed Hux’s temple, voice barely louder than a murmur, but it echoed in Hux’s skull just the same.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Hux pressed a hand against Ren’s chest, feeling the heartbeat steady and strong underneath the bandages. He would have to remove them soon to change them, they were starting to get soiled. He didn’t know what to expect, what he would find hidden beneath the gauze.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out._

“Med bay stitched me up real good. You won’t be getting rid of me for some time.” Ren could sense his distress, and pulled the covers over both of them, tucking them both in close.

“If you stepped away from my side for a second it would be too long.” Hux let his eyes close, feeling the warm rays on his face, the kisses still being pressed into his skin by a man he had prayed beyond belief wasn’t dead.

“Watch what you say, I just must believe you.” He could hear the smile in his voice, feel it tingle on his face.

“Believe this.” He whispered, pushing himself up to capture Ren’s lips in a proper kiss.

It wasn’t rushed, like many of their other moments, it was a kiss that spoke of reunion. They had been without one another for far too long, they could get to passion later. Hux needed to learn all the new edges on Ren’s body, the new scars.

Ren pushed an image into his head, a construction vision of Hux that had kept Ren going all those months. Hux standing in front of a view port, overlooking a million stars, the orange light from a nearby nebula lighting his hair on fire as they passed. Hux remembered that day, it was the day he had ambushed Ren in his quarters, finally working up the courage to confess his feelings. Hux’s chest tightened, how young he had looked then.

Kylo looked around the room, the barren walls and pristinely clean furniture. He sighed, shifting so Hux could rest his head on his good shoulder, and waved his hand. Hux had been running himself to the ground, he didn’t need the Force to know that.

The windows opened, letting in the gentle noise of a tropical paradise, and brought in more and more plants. He would cover this place in a thousand flowers, knowing how much Hux loved them. They would paint the walls a soft grey, or a beige, anything to cut out the stark white of the room. He would fill this place with music and love, he would make it a home for his General.

“You’re beautiful. You always will be.” Ren assured him when they broke away. _You deserve beautiful things,_ unspoken but heard anyway. Hux blushed, and listened to the songs of alien birds.

“I know it’s not even lunch time,” Hux started, feeling like a child asking permission, “But will you sleep with me?” The past four days caught up to him, he could finally stop worrying. The First Order was back on track, Kylo was home, and everything was going to be okay.

“There is no place I’d rather be than in your bed, General.” Ren smiled.

They curled up together, and with the warmth of each other’s arms, they slowly fell into a cozy sleep. Hux knew his nap wouldn’t last long before the order needed him again, but that was a bridge to burn when he crossed it. For now, he was content, more relaxed than he could ever remember feeling, the lullaby of Ren’s breath soothing him.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me :) x If you'd like to chat with me about anything, you can find me on tumblr @babbushka ! xxxx


End file.
